Construction machinery is known, such as a hydraulic excavator including a front working device configured with a plurality of front members such as a boom, an arm, a bucket and/or the like, etc. (see Patent Literature 1). The front working device is driven by operation of operating members corresponding to the respective front members. The operating devices of the construction machinery disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes reaction-force control means that controls reaction-force applying means so that an operation reaction force is applied to each of the operating members as a function of the degree of approach to the boundary of a working range of the front working device by operating each operating member.
The reaction-force control means disclosed in Patent Literature 1 computes, based on an attitude of the front working device and manipulation of each operating member, a distance between the front working device and the boundary of a working range created by operation of each operating member every after a predetermined period of time has elapsed. The reaction-force control means controls the reaction-force applying means to apply an operation reaction force to only the operation of the operating member causing the computed distance to be shorter than the distance between the current position of the front working device and the boundary of the working range.